After Graduation
by sarhea
Summary: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team are graduates. Now what does Albus Dumbledore do? COMPLETE : Harry Potter Sailor Moon : Usagi Severus Snape
1. Prologue

TITLE: After Graduation  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: 2BD  
  
SUMMARY: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team graduates what does Albus Dumbledore do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Voldemort has been defeated in some fashion left to the readers imagination.  
  
NOTE: In Japan the Senshi were not reborn as Senshi but as witches and were trained as such.  
  
============================================================  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore beamed with benign pleasure as he watched the students and staff celebrate the first Halloween after Voldemorts' defeat. Harry had exceeded all expectations by soundly defeating the Dark Lord in his sixth year. After that the wizarding world had celebrated without restraint. A few more months and Harry and his friends would graduate from Hogwarts and go onto bigger things.   
  
Everyone was happy except for one particular wizard. Albus frowned. Severus refused to relax in his vigilance. He continued to aid the Aurors tracking down rogue Death Eaters in his free time. He hadn't changed his teaching style one bit: Severus was still harsh, grumpy, irritable, strict, unbending.   
  
A slow smile crept across the Headmaster's face. Severus deserved a bit of happiness for all he sacrificed for the wizarding world. Someone who would understand and love Severus for who he was, a brilliant wizard with self-esteem issues. The best person to raise a mans' confidence was a partner, a friend, a woman, a lover.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Dumbledore decided on his next project, finding Severus Snape a wife.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Short I know. Who do you think Albus will decide on?   
  
Read the next chapter.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	2. The Letter

TITLE: After Graduation  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: 2BD  
  
SUMMARY: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team graduates what does Albus Dumbledore do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Voldemort has been defeated in some fashion left to the readers imagination.  
  
NOTE: In Japan the Senshi were not reborn as Senshi but as witches and were trained as such.  
  
============================================================  
  
The Letter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi Tsukino frowned as she read the letter she had received at breakfast.  
  
"What's up Usagi-chan?" A bright perky voice called out brightly.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi looked up smiling. "I'm over here!"  
  
Usagi smiled as she watched her friends join her table in Quick Eats, a Muggle restaurant they all favored. She studied each of them in turn with wonder. They were all so different it was incredible how strong the bond of friendship was between them.  
  
Minako Aino blonde and bubby, ditzy to some. She was also a seamswitch of some renown. She owned her own dress shop in Tengu Plaza and was planning to open her next branch in Diagon Alley.  
  
Makoto Kino and Rei Hino were Aurors and very unlike each other. Makoto was very physical in her attack and defense magic. Rei was more spiritual and subtle in her strategies. Understandable since Reis' grandfather was a Shinto priest and raised her to be a priestess before she showed her gift for magic.  
  
Ami Mizuno was the bookworm of the group even as students. She undergone formal training to be qualified as a mediwitch but Ami was more interested in conducting research, theoretical and practical, though she could always be depended on in an emergency.  
  
Hotaru Tomoe was a mediwitch as well. She, like Usagi, had a knack for healing magics despite her youth being the youngest of the group. She was strong enough to qualify for Auror school but her gentle nature made her better suited for mediwizardry. Her ex-guardians were another story.  
  
Two missing members of their group were Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou who were Unspeakables for the Nippon Ministry of Magic and currently stationed in America under Muggle covers as concert musicians.   
  
Setsuna Meiou was an Unspeakable as well but she was a strategist, a True Seer with a gift for remarkably accurate Divination. She was the oldest and most secretive as well.  
  
It was several minutes before the young women settled down after greeting each other, setting down, placing orders, and catching up on each other.  
  
Rei was the first to notice Usagis' preoccupation with her letter.  
  
"What is it Usagi? You seem worried, a little confused in fact."  
  
Usagi hesitated before taking her friends into her confidence.  
  
"I received a letter from the Gringotts branch located in Diagon Alley," she told them. "They tell me I have received an inheritance."  
  
Minako's china blue eyes widened. "Wow! What's the problem then?"  
  
"I need to go to England to claim it."  
  
"So?" Minako didn't see any problems with that.  
  
"I can't just up and leave!" Usagi was horrified. She spent years trying to eradicate her careless teenage habits. "I have responsibilities!"  
  
"Like what?" Ami asked reasonably. "You are an adult, you live on your own, you aren't seeing anyone, you don't have kids, you work as a freelance artist."  
  
Usagi frowned. "My parents would be worried."  
  
"Tell them you want to travel, to explore another country to expand your artistic scope." Minako suggested wildly.  
  
"But--."  
  
"Do you have to pay for the trip to London?" Hotaru asked reasonably.  
  
"No--."  
  
"Are there any painting commissions you need to complete?" Ami asked.  
  
"No, I just finish--."  
  
"Did you confirm the letter is authentic with the Gringotts branch in Tengu Plaza?" Rei queried sharply.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why are you still here?" Makoto concluded with a wide smile.  
  
Usagi laughed. "I don't know," she confessed. "It is just that I've never traveled so far by myself."  
  
Setsuna sipped her tea.  
  
"It is not that hard Usagi-chan." The older witch told the blonde witch. "I can help you make the necessary preparations."  
  
Usagi glanced at their determined faces. "You are determined to make me go to England, aren't you?"  
  
They answered in laughing chorus. "Yes!"  
  
"Oh all right! I will." She smiled brilliantly raising her glass of water. "To my trip to London!"  
  
"Here here!" They responded to her toast with their own drinking utensils.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	3. Travels

TITLE: After Graduation  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: UT/SS - SS/UT  
  
SUMMARY: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team graduates what does Albus Dumbledore do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Voldemort has been defeated in some fashion left to the readers imagination.  
  
NOTE: In Japan the Senshi were not reborn as Senshi but as witches and were trained as such.  
  
============================================================  
  
Travels  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Miss Tsukino!"  
  
Usagi smiled and waved at Tom.  
  
"Good morning Tom. And please call me Usagi."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They both grinned at each other. It was a little game. Tom insisted on calling her Miss Tsukino and Usagi insisted he call her Usagi.  
  
"Any plans for today?" He asked pouring her usual draft of butterbeer.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Not really. I want to just explore Diagon Alley." She took a sip of her butter beer. "I didn't have time to really look at the place the first time."  
  
"I've lived here fifty years and I still don't know everything about Diagon Alley." Tom confessed with a wink. "Go ahead and use the back entrance."  
  
Usagi nodded her agreement and stood up to move to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled out her wand, eleven inches of rosewood with a core of unicorn horn shavings. Most suited to an artist the maker in Tengu Plaza told her. Distantly she wondered if she wanted to get an Ollivander wand. She could afford it with her new inheritance. In fact she could afford to live in London and not work for the rest of her life if she wished. A teenage dream, an adult nightmare.  
  
She smiled to herself and tapped the bricks with her wand and moved back to watch the bricks rearrange into an archway framing a wonderfully busy street scene. A cobblestone street lined with all kinds of stores selling wizarding goods and services. Witches and wizards of all ages dressed in robes and Muggle-style clothes hurrying to do their chores.  
  
As Usagi walked the artistic corner of her mind noted the play of shadows under the Lumos charms, the glow from a witches beauty saloon simply called Beauty, the scent of parchment from Flourish and Blotts, the quiver of restrained energy from Quicksilver Brooms, the restrained age in Gringotts, the sounds from the Magikal Menagerie.  
  
She didn't have to work but she needed to do something. Owls from her friends in Japan urged her to remain in England and experiment with paint, to expand her horizons. She did that and took a few commissions to pass time. Most of them were from Muggles, a few from wizards intrigued by the concept of subtle magic in paintings.  
  
"It makes the viewer really look, to spot the changes as they occur, to make note of what is different each time they look at it. The truly great Muggle artists have this gift, every time someone looked at their works the viewer would see something different, something new, something subtle only a connoisseur would see."  
  
Her clients really liked the explanation and asked her to do a few for them, portraits, landscapes and still life. The challenge was in using magic and forcing her magical clients to really look and Usagi enjoyed that. So did her clients. They received a product that was unique, a blend of magic and Muggle, something that entertained and drew the eye.  
  
Usagi didn't understand why European witches and wizards looked down on Muggles, in the Orient there was no true segregation between the magical and Muggle world. She knew witches and wizards who lived and worked in both balancing duel lifestyles and environments with ease.  
  
"It keeps me sharp." Ami confessed as she explained her fascination with Muggle sciences and technology. "Everything changes so fast in the Muggle world, I have to learn and adapt much faster using my mind, not my magic."  
  
Usagi could understand that. She had several Muggle friends and interests in Muggle society. She didn't understand how anyone pure-blood or not could have the gall to support the Dark Wizard in a quest for genocide. Her delicate features hardened in anger. She kept up-to-date in Muggle politics and knew economics and power were the true reason behind any faction seeking to dominate another segment of society. That was unacceptable in any civilized society.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	4. The First Meeting

TITLE: After Graduation  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: UT/SS - SS/UT  
  
SUMMARY: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team graduates what does Albus Dumbledore do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Voldemort has been defeated in some fashion left to the readers imagination.  
  
NOTE: In Japan the Senshi were not reborn as Senshi but as witches and were trained as such.  
  
============================================================  
  
The First Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape scowled as he strode down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. It didn't matter it was the summer and the usual time for his well-deserved break from the brats, Albus had to send him to London on a stupid errand.  
  
"Severus, I have a small favor to ask. I made some purchases by owl but unfortunately this cannot be sent by owl. Could you please go to Diagon Alley the day after the Leaving Feast? Just meet my contact in a tea shop, Morning Glory, at four."  
  
So here he was, Severus Snape, Potion Master extrodinaire, potions professor at Hogwarts, ex-Death Eater, Order spy, hunter of Dark wizards and Death Eaters, picking up a parcel for one Albus Dumbledore.  
  
He pulled out an old-fashioned watch on a chain from an inner robe pocket. Two-thirty. Enough time to run a few errands of his own before his appointment. Hopefully this friend of Albus wouldn't be irritating or too much trouble.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Several witches glanced at the black-robed newcomer including one Japanese witch. She sipped her green tea between nibbles on her Scottish scone as she killed time waiting for her new client.   
  
Usagi knew she was early but surely he would have arrived early? She brushed the crumbs off her lap and arranged the folds of her pale blue robes edged with black silk cord. She had adopted the style of wearing witches robes over Muggle clothes, in this case a pair of blue jeans, a pink leotard and black oxford shoes.  
  
She had never taken a client without meeting him or her in person but this one was different. She could sense it through the words of the letters he sent. Their correspondence had taken an almost conversational tone that made her feel as though she knew him.  
  
She studied the tall wizard with untidy black hair and loose black robes following the waitress with her artistic eye. He moved with a fluid feline grace that suggested physical training of some kind. Didn't get much sunshine with his blue-tinged complexion. It would be a challenge to duplicate that shade and infuse it with life, the vitality and power she sensed in him.  
  
He was not conventionally handsome; too harsh featured with irregular edges and angular planes. A large nose with a dent where it had been broken and healed wrong in the past. Pitch black compelling eyes, thin tightly pressed lips that refused to smile. Too bad, Usagi could sense the potential for passion in him. She turned her attention to her tea and scones.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Yes?" The waitress asked the tall wizard. Not a regular, more of a doom-and-gloom type.  
  
"I am supposed to meet a contact here at four." Severus spoke hesitantly. He wasn't used to conducting first meetings with complete strangers in an environment he had not scouted at first.  
  
The witch brightened. "Oh, you are the one she's been waiting for."  
  
Severus scowled. "She?"  
  
The waitress raised a brow. "You don't know?"  
  
"No." He admitted grudgingly. "I'm doing this as a favor for a friend."  
  
The witch shrugged and moved. Severus followed her. He ignored the looks of surprise from ex-students and acquaintances enjoying their afternoon tea. After a few seconds she came to a halt before a secluded table near the back.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, I believe this is the gentleman you have been waiting for."  
  
With that the waitress vanished leaving Severus with a witch looking up at him with surprise in her cerulean blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was arranged in an unusual hairstyle that looked like a pair of meatballs and spaghetti ponytails. She frowned.  
  
"You are Albus Dumbledore?" Her voice was softly musical with a lilting foreign accent.  
  
Severus shook his head. "No, my name is Severus Snape. Albus couldn't make it so he sent me to pick up the package."  
  
"Package?"  
  
Severus frowned. "Albus told me to meet his contact, presumably you, because he made some purchases by owl. So where is it, whatever Albus bought?" He asked impatiently.  
  
The frown cleared. "I believe you are mistaken about picking a package." She smiled slightly. "I don't appreciate being called a package." He was still confused. "Albus purchased my services as an artist. He paid me a commission to paint the portraits of the Hogwarts staff."  
  
"You? Are an artist?" Severus was finding it difficult to wrap his mind around the concept.  
  
She nodded and held out her hand. The wizard shook it feeling dazed.  
  
"Yes, my name is Usagi Tsukino. Albus invited me to spend the summer in Hogwarts and do the portrait of the staff staying for the summer." She smiled sadly. "From what I heard many, including staff and students, died during the final conflict with Voldemort."  
  
Black eyes sharpened. "You do not fear saying the Dark Lords' name?"  
  
Usagi was confused. "Why should I? He is dead and gone. For good this time, that is what a friend said, she is a Seer and Unspeakable so she should know." He nodded slowly. "Well, Albus wants to honor their memories by having their portraits painted from photos taken over the years." She smiled. "He also wants portraits of the remaining staff done as well. He said something about a few staff making plans to move onto other things so he wants the portraits done as soon as possible."  
  
Severus frowned. He knew that was true. Poppy Pomfrey wanted to spend more time with her grandchildren. Filius Flitwick wished to travel to the Orient and study Eastern magic. Rosa Sprout wished to do more field research in tropical rain forests. All of them had plans that were put on hold due to their devotion to Albus, now there was no real reason to hold back. They still needed a replacement for Madame Pince who had died during the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts. She had refused to leave some of the more dangerous books behind. Hermione Granger and the House Elves led by one Dobby had taken over the main responsibilities of the librarian.  
  
"Yes, you are right." He gathered his wits together. "Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes, my things are packed. We just have to stop by the Inn to pick them up. But first some tea?"  
  
Severus sensed the steel in her voice. This was no pushover he could cow into doing what he wanted. Gracefully he acquiesced and took a chair opposite her.  
  
"Lemon and one sugar please."  
  
She nodded and prepared the tea according to his specifications.  
  
"So Professor Snape--." She stopped. "You are a teacher at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. I am a Potion Master. I teach potions at Hogwarts."  
  
She nodded absorbing the information. "So Professor Snape, tell me about Hogwarts."  
  
Severus sipped his tea and wondered where to start. How do to tell someone about Hogwarts? How do you explain the magic and atmosphere in words. Suddenly he realized this was the challenge any artist faced: how to create a living picture using two-dimensional means.  
  
"Hogwarts is magic," he told her. "There is no other words for it. The castle is alive from the magic in the walls and floors. The stairs and doors move as the castle wishes it...."  
  
His blonde companion listened to the low cadences of his articulate words drawn in, entranced by the magic he was creating by his voice alone.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	5. Old Stomping Grounds

TITLE: After Graduation  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: UT/SS - SS/UT  
  
SUMMARY: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team graduates what does Albus Dumbledore do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Voldemort has been defeated in some fashion left to the readers imagination.  
  
NOTE: In Japan the Senshi were not reborn as Senshi but as witches and were trained as such.  
  
============================================================  
  
Old Stomping Grounds  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter frowned as he nursed his mug of butter beer. He was old enough to order stronger drinks but nostalgia kept him from doing so. Currently he was waiting for two old friends, one he saw every day, the other less frequently.  
  
Harry and gone into Auror training with Ron Weasley and graduated with honors. Hermione had chosen to work in the Experimental Division combining charms, transfiguration, potions and elemental magic to create new spells for Law Enforcement to use. It was difficult to get Hermione to socialize, let alone take a vacation so he and Ron decided to get their female friend using logic.  
  
"One. We haven't gone back to Hogwarts in years. Keeping touch by owl is not the same as going there in person. Two, Neville, Charlie and Cho are working there so we can see some old friends while Ron catches up with Charlie. Three. We should pay our respects to Professor Dumbledore in person. Four. I really want to show Snape we're no longer snot-nosed brats he can push around."  
  
And Hermione had agreed as well.  
  
"Has Hermione showed up?" Ron asked sliding into the nook opposite Harry.  
  
Ron had really changed over the years. His hair had darkened and he gained breadth and height in all the right places. He had a lot of relationships drawn in by the Auror mystique and his part in Voldemorts' Fall.  
  
"No, but she's only ten minutes late." Harry pointed out evenly.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Their bushy haired friend had matured into an attractive young woman. She was panting as she slid beside Harry. "Sorry I'm late. Something came up."  
  
They accepted her apologies. Hermione was always so involved in something that she lost track of time.  
  
"Let's apparate to the edge of Hogwarts and walk in." Ron suggested. "We can see how much the grounds have changed before meeting Minerva."  
  
Minerva McGonogall had taken over as Headmistress after Albus Dumbledore passed away two years ago. As per his requests only those present at his death had attended the private funeral, everyone else received notices after the funeral had taken place along with a special request from the new Headmistress not to visit Hogwarts until at least a year had passed. The trio hadn't attended the first anniversary wake but were determined to pay their respects during this summer visit.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hi ho Neville!"  
  
Neville Longbottom straightened quickly pulling his head out of the sack of enchanted dirt. A wide smile split his face as he recognized three familiar faces.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"  
  
He dusted the dirt off on his denim bib overalls and moved to meet his old year mates.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just visiting." Ron answered grinning.  
  
"The Headmistress knows we're coming Neville." Hermione reassured him. "How about telling us what's happening? We haven't had the chance to meet Charlie or Cho yet."  
  
"Every time I ask Charlie about any new teachers he just grins."  
  
Neville's brows lifted. "Oh really?" A sly smile curved his lips.  
  
"Neville!" The three wailed in chorus.  
  
"Oh all right. All right." Neville laughed. "Have a seat first." He told them sitting on a low table normally used for pruning. They obeyed sitting on upturned buckets, sacks of wood chips and crates. "Well, you know Flitwick and Sprout retired yes?" They nodded impatiently. "Well Albus brought Gabrielle delaCoeur from Beaubaxton to teach Potions.  
  
"DADA?" Ron asked warily. It was the cursed position during their years at Hogwarts.  
  
Neville smiled widely. "Severus."  
  
"Severus?" Ron asked in a queer high voice. "Severus Snape? Greasy git Snape who made our lives hell?"  
  
Neville frowned. "Ron! He's a very good DADA teacher."  
  
"It is the position he wanted all along." Hermione noted peaceably. "What about you Neville?"  
  
"I teach Herbology." He smiled widely. "Oh! And Usagi teaches Charms."  
  
"Usagi? Who is Usagi?" Hermione demanded.  
  
Neville was surprised. "You don't know? Of course, you won't. Well... Usagi is Severus' wife."  
  
"Wait wait wait! The greasy git is married?!" Ron was shocked.  
  
"Really Ron you are childish to hold a grudge for so long!" Neville chided his old Housemate.  
  
"But this is Snape! He made our lives hell!"  
  
"And he saved us." Hermione pointed out reasonably.  
  
Neville smiled in approval. "Yes. Usagi really softened Severus. I was terrified when I started teaching but it is hard to be scared of a wizard burping a baby."  
  
"Snape? Burping? A baby?!"  
  
Neville nodded with a sly smile. "They have several children. They asked Albus to be their eldest daughters' godfather. Shara took his death hardest." He explained solemnly.  
  
"How many children do they have?" Hermione asked fascinated with the idea. Their bitter sour potions professor married and having several children.  
  
"Four. Shara is the eldest. Next are twin girls Sakura and Serena." Neville rolled his eyes. "They are a pair of terrors. They are smarter than some of the students and terrorize the first years and Mrs. Norris but Flitch doesn't do a thing. All they have to do is smile at him and he's putty in their hands. Charlie is the only one who they'll obey other than their parents. He and Remus are their godfathers. I'm godfather to their youngest, Sebastian."  
  
"You are godfather to a Snape?!" This shocked Hermione.  
  
"Usagi asked me." Neville replied defensively. "Besides Severus doesn't scare me these days, he's really mellowed."  
  
"Remus didn't tell me anything." Harry frowned.  
  
"Did you ask him?" Neville asked reasonably. Harry shook his head. "He probably thought you wouldn't be interested in anything concerning Severus. Besides I think it was more of a gesture of goodwill than anything else."  
  
"Then why Charlie?" Ron fumed. He was going to beat his older brother when he saw him.  
  
"He helped Usagi give birth to the twins." Neville replied simply. "Usagi had been kidnapped by rogue Death Eaters trying to hurt Severus. She managed to escape but she couldn't use magic without being tracked down so she hid in a Muggle town and tried to get help. Remus and Charlie managed to find her. The strain started her labor."  
  
"Uncle Neville! I've finished pruning the crab apple cuttings." A high female voice called from within the greenhouse. "Is there anything else you need done?!"  
  
A small slight form appeared from behind a rack of shelves holding a variety of potted shrubs. A girl about eight with distinctive black Snape eyes that contrasted sharply with the golden blonde hair secured in a high ponytail and braided into a thick rope that went past her hips. She was dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans, sneakers and a jade green T-shirt with a slogan in black lettering saying 'Snakes Rule' across the front.  
  
She started when she saw the strangers and looked to the Herbology Professor for guidance.  
  
"Uncle Neville! I didn't know you had company."  
  
He smiled reassuringly at her. "No problem Shara. And I'm done for the day so why don't you go clean up for dinner?"  
  
She glanced over curious but complied. "Okay. You owe me a trip to Hogsmeade. I need to pick up some parchment and new quills." She made a face. "Sebastian ate mine. Mum couldn't Reparo them as new." She giggled. "I think he swallowed a few shafts of feather tufts."  
  
Neville made a face. "Gross. Well, run along now."  
  
Shara Snape nodded and ran off with a wave.  
  
Ron was in shock.  
  
"That is Snapes' daughter?"  
  
"His eldest child and daughter." Neville corrected grinning broadly. "Want to go clean up for dinner? I think you guys need some time to let the facts sink in."  
  
"I think you are right." Harry agreed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	6. More Shocks

TITLE: After Graduation  
  
RATING: PG13 - Some imagery.  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: UT/SS - SS/UT  
  
SUMMARY: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team graduates what does Albus Dumbledore do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Voldemort has been defeated in some fashion left to the readers imagination.  
  
NOTE: In Japan the Senshi were not reborn as Senshi but as witches and were trained as such.  
  
============================================================  
  
More Shocks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron felt slightly queasy. They had just left the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonogall. The password for her office had been 'Black Manx'. She had a Dumbledore look in her eyes and refused to give more detailed answers to the questions from the three alumni.  
  
Right now they were making their way to the Great Hall for dinner making slight detours to reminisce over old haunts. At Hermione's insistence they were in the dungeons walking to their old potions classroom.  
  
A low, husky, very feminine moan broke the silence.   
  
Curious they followed the sounds.  
  
Soft distinctly feminine gasps, panting inhalation. A stifled scream.  
  
"Sev!"  
  
A very masculine warm chuckle followed.  
  
The embarrassed but still curious the three followed themselves outside their old potions classroom.  
  
"Really Severus!" The feminine voice was making a strong effort to sound chiding. And failing.  
  
"You did say you wanted to go through everything on your list." The silky tones of their old Potions Professor murmured in teasing tones. "Which one is this?"  
  
A short pause and rustle of paper. "Twenty-three of ninety-five."  
  
"Mmmmm. And how many more left?" The same teasing warm undertones.  
  
The woman giggled. "Haven't counted," she admitted airily. "Besides I keep adding to the list." A pause before she continued in a lower, throatier voice. "Can you tell me this isn't one of your fantasies?"  
  
"Making love in my classroom?" He chuckled seductively. "Once upon a time. But truthfully I have just one fantasy."  
  
"What?" She demanded  
  
"I'm living it." He told her seriously. "I have a wife I love who loves me in turn and children I never thought I would have."  
  
"That's not a fantasy," she scoffed. "That's reality. Don't you have any sexual fantasies you'd like to play out?" She asked in wheedling tones.  
  
"Usa!"  
  
Hermione couldn't resist as she peeked into the classroom. The usual formidable form of their old Potions Professor smoothening his usual black robes. His typically stern visage had not aged, in fact he appeared younger, softer, more relaxed from when he taught them. He was talking to a woman whose back was to the door. Her long blonde hair flowed loose nearly to the floor almost veiling the light blue-slate gray robes she wore. The witch moved gracefully without fear or concern reaching out to her husband and lover.  
  
"And not the stuff you think I'll do. What do you want?" Usagi Snape asked softly as she ran her hands through black locks lightly massaging her husband's scalp with the nails of both hands.  
  
He moved away and grabbed her wrists with both hands pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Everything." He told her with brutal honesty.   
  
There was a feral light in his black eyes, a familiar darkness that demanded complete possession that terrified and thrilled. Usagi shivered but did not flinch. This was part of her husband, a part he restrained to please convention. She did not want him to pretend.  
  
"If we spend the summer in Japan there will be no commitments other than the children and old friends. Ami has been talking about visiting her mother. The kids want to meet their other godmothers as well. Minako, Rei and Makoto will be glad to baby-sit." A sly note came into her voice. "Japanese hot springs are a favorite of couples and Setsuna happens to have an interest in Oshito Hot springs Inn."  
  
Severus considered her offer. "Deal."  
  
"Perfect. We can tell the staff at dinner."  
  
The swish and click of a door opening and closing as the couple used the private door hidden in a corner within the carved panels making up the walls of the classroom.  
  
Hermione let out her breath.  
  
"Is that...?" Ron was feeling slightly queasy.  
  
"It is." Hermione replied shortly.  
  
"They were... In a classroom!" Harry knew he sounded like a prude. Hermione giggled.  
  
"And you never used an empty classroom to arrange a private rendezvous? Besides there are no students around and something tells me the staff know what to expect from them. Neville wasn't telling us everything." Hermione challenged looking each of them straight in the eye. They couldn't say otherwise. Hermione sighed. "Well I want to get to dinner and find out exactly how much has changed."  
  
The two Aurors nodded their agreement.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	7. Dinner Meetings

TITLE: After Graduation  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: UT/SS - SS/UT  
  
SUMMARY: After Voldemort has been defeated and the Dream Team graduates what does Albus Dumbledore do?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Voldemort has been defeated in some fashion left to the readers imagination.  
  
NOTE: In Japan the Senshi were not reborn as Senshi but as witches and were trained as such.  
  
============================================================  
  
Dinner Meetings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was struggling to keep the conversation going with his old flame, Cho Chang. Hermione took pity on him and started talking with Cho Chang instead.  
  
"So, Cho, what do you do?"  
  
Cho smiled in relief. "I took over as Head of Ravenclaw when Filius retired. I'm also the Flying Instructor. Madame Hooch won the lottery and went on a Muggle world cruise." Cho wrinkled her slim nose. "I think it's an idea she got from Usagi."  
  
"Any one new?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well you know your brother Charlie teaches COMC, he's also Gryffindor's Head when Minerva became Headmistress. We have a new Potion Mistress, Gabrielle delaCoeur from Beaubaxtons."  
  
"Anyone else?" Harry asked.  
  
"Minerva hasn't found a Transfiguration teacher so she still teaches it in addition to her Headmistress duties. Severus teaches DADA and is Head of Slytherin as well as Deputy Headmaster. His wife, Usagi, teaches Charms and she took over Hufflepuff Head duties when Rosa went off." Cho smiled. "Usagi is very much like a Hufflepuff, she is very loyal and loving. She told me she wasn't very hardworking when she was younger but now, woah!" Cho laughed "She definitely has a lot on her plate managing her family, classes and House Head responsibilities. One time I asked her how she did it and she told me she was not afraid to ask for help and to receive it."  
  
Hermione toyed with her glass of cider. She hadn't visited the library, her main sanctuary as a student. Madame Helen Pince had been killed during the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts; she had refused to leave the Dark texts behind. Hermione had been the one to find the librarians' body.  
  
"What about the librarian? And mediwitch?" She asked Cho Chang. "Madame Pomfrey retired didn't she?" Hermione didn't say anything out loud about Madame Pince.  
  
Cho nodded. "We have a new librarian, Ami Mizuno. She trained as a mediwitch but was more interested in conducting research. Albus offered her the position of librarian to upgrade the Hogwarts library. She is the one responsible for all the changes and enchanted cross-referencing students use now."  
  
Hermione was impressed. "How did she do it so fast? There must be tens of thousands of books in there."  
  
Cho grinned. "She offered it as extra credit for sixth and seventh years in Usagis' Charms classes. They spent their spare time charming the main stacks while Ami did the more dangerous volumes in the Restricted Section."  
  
"That makes sense." Ron was impressed. "Where is she?"  
  
Cho pointed to a slim shy looking woman with blue-black hair and aquamarine eyes dressed in sapphire blue robes. She wore narrow square lensed glasses like Madame Pince but on her the effect was sexy. She was talking to a delicate looking younger witch with straight black hair, violet eyes and pale skin in purple robes.  
  
"Who is she talking to?" Harry was more interested in the violet eyed beauty.  
  
"Oh, that is Nurse Tomoe, Hotaru Tomoe, our new mediwitch."  
  
"Both Miss Mizuno and Miss Tomoe are Japanese." Hermione noted. "Does Snape's wife know them?"  
  
Cho grinned. "Good observation and deductions Hermione! Usagi, Ami and Hotaru went to magic school together. When Usagi found out about so many positions that needed to be filled she contacted her friends in Japan to ask for recommendations and some of them applied. Ami was getting more interested in the research aspects of academia and Hotaru wanted a change of scene."  
  
A soft growing murmur as several staff members moved towards a newcomer.  
  
"Usagi! You have kept us waiting." Minerva McGonogall spoke in arch tones a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Is Severus still dressing?"  
  
"Minerva!" Soft laughter from the staff present as they moved.  
  
The trio shifted to see what was so special about Usagi Snape.  
  
Harry and Rons' breaths caught as they had their first glimpse of the blonde witch. She was gorgeous with her slim but shapely frame outlined by a fitted dove-gray robe with black cord piping and long sleeves that fitted like a jacket to her waist before flaring open down the front to the floor. Underneath she wore a pair of olive green slacks and black knee-high boots. Her gold hair was arranged in two buns on either side of her head before flowing down past mid thigh in two ponytails. Tiny curling tendrils framed the hairline and coiled in front of her ears. She wore a pair of earrings with bells at the end of two chains that chimed as she moved. The only other jewelry she wore were rings. An emerald and jet studded eternity ring. An opal engagement ring. A classic diamond studded platinum wedding band. What truly shone about her were a pair of brilliant blue eyes, her joyful open smile, and the honest affection she had for everyone.  
  
"Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie!"  
  
A pair of identical little girls dressed in leaf green robes, one edged with cream, the other with black, ran into the room. Their shoulder length glossy black hair was secured in two half ponytails and their bright blue eyes heralded mischief as they ran to the COMC Professor. They were followed more sedately by their elder sister Shara wearing traditional closed black robes.  
  
Charlie Weasley knelt down and opened his arms allowing Sakura and Serena Snape to run into his arms.  
  
"That's my girls!" He kissed each of them and stood up carrying one in each arm. Both giggled and kissed him on each cheek.  
  
"My girls?" The familiar dry acerbic tones. "Really Charles, surely it would be easier for you to marry and have children. You have a very good example in your parents."  
  
Charlie grinned. "Maybe. But they won't be Sakura and Serena." He nuzzled each of the little girls who squealed.  
  
The trio turned their attention to the second newcomer. One Potion Master Severus Snape. He was dressed in green-so-black robes over charcoal gray slacks and a black vest. In one arm he carried a black haired black-eyed toddler who was squirming impatiently reaching out to the blonde witch who held out her hands. Fearlessly the toddler wriggled and nearly fell out of his fathers' arms to get to his mother.  
  
"That's my boy." She crooned in low delighted tones to the chortling toddler who snuggled into her embrace.  
  
"Can't blame him for his preferences." The Potions Professor commented dryly. "But he really should start getting used to being carried by others."  
  
Hotaru Tomoes' violet eyes widened. She squealed and rushed through the crowd to render her congratulations hugging the blonde witch and baby in one go before hugging the black haired wizard who responded to her affectionate display with his own warmth.  
  
"You found out?! Congratulations again you two!"  
  
"Is it true Usagi?" Neville asked.  
  
Usagi grinned. "Yes."  
  
"I thought you were happy with four kids." Ami was confused and curious.  
  
Usagi smiled sheepishly. "We didn't exactly plan for it." She frowned. "For some reason standard potions and charms don't work. They become inert very fast."  
  
Ami glanced between the couple. Usagi was blushing vividly at her confession. Severus was looking away determinedly.  
  
"Well, it seems as if the Powers want the two of you to have lots of kids."  
  
"Ammmiii!" Usagi wailed horrified. "Why do you have to be so meeeaaannnn!"  
  
"I'm just teasing Usagi!" Ami giggled and hugged the blonde witch.  
  
Severus coughed discreetly. Everyone turned to listen.  
  
"Usagi is expecting so I want to warn everyone to be prepared for wilder-than-usual mood swings."  
  
The witch in question punched her husbands' arm.  
  
"Oh be quiet Severus! It was just one incident."  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Okay, maybe five--."  
  
"Five?" Charlie was incredulous. "More like a dozen."  
  
"I have to agree." Hotaru added vigorously. "I can prove you were basically the catalyst for at least a dozen incidents during the course of your previous pregnancies."  
  
"Fine! Gang up on me!" The happy smile belied her sulky words. "I'm too happy to get angry!"  
  
There was a babbling confusion and laughter with much conversation as the staff converged onto the couple to congratulate the couple.  
  
Some minutes later Cho Chang pushed her way to the front and hugged the Charms Mistress and her son in one go.  
  
"Congratulations Usagi." Cho glanced up at Severus whose stern visage had softened into love and contentment. "We also have a few guests for dinner, three alumni who graduated with Neville."  
  
Usagi frowned as she sensed the growing tension in her husband. Quickly she handed her son to Hotaru and moved to give her husband her support.  
  
Cho waved behind her.  
  
"Usagi, Ami, Hotaru, meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron are Aurors. Hermione works in the Experimental Division.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet Usagi Snape, Ami Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
Usagi raised a slim brow and glanced at her husband of nine years. "Sources of stress and tension?" She asked drily.  
  
"A great deal of tension." He answered just as drily before smiling faintly. "Before. Now they are not my responsibility, they are fully fledged members of society and are responsible for their own destinies."  
  
Usagi glanced up and caught the knowing glint in onyx eyes. "Destiny. Such an interesting concept." She held her hand out to Hermione Granger sensing Severus had the least amount of personalized hostility towards the witch. "Hello Miss Granger and welcome to Hogwarts once more. My name is Usagi Snape."  
  
Hermione smiled tentatively and reached out to shake hands with the older witch.  
  
Another bond was forged.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The End.  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


End file.
